Beta Quadrant
The Beta Quadrant was the common designation during the 24th century for one-quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy when viewed from a point of view perpendicular to the plane of the galaxy. It extended ninety degrees spinward of an imaginary line drawn from the center of the galaxy, the galactic core, passing at least near the Sol system. ( ) The Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire claimed territory in the Beta Quadrant in the 24th century. ( production artwork) }} The Yattho, a species known for their precognitive abilities, were native to the Beta Quadrant. ( ) In 2293, the starship , commanded by Captain Hikaru Sulu, completed a three-year exploratory voyage in the Beta Quadrant which included cataloging gaseous anomalies. ( ) In 2363, Captain Lisa Cusak and the crew of the began a seven-year exploration voyage in the Beta Quadrant. Following this mission, the Olympia crashed on a planet in the Rutharian sector en route back to Federation space. While escorting a convoy to the Vegan system in 2374, the crew of the made contact with Cusak in 2371 via a temporal anomaly. ( ) In 2367, Barash created a holoprogram of a fictional future based on William T. Riker's thoughts and expectations. In Riker's fictional service record in the holoprogram, on stardate 52384, he was selected for recognition as the Federation special representative to the Axanar conference on Beta Quadrant exploration and Federation security that was held at the Deneva Special Congress on Interstellar Affairs. ( ) In an alternate timeline, the used a quantum slipstream drive to cross the Delta and Beta Quadrants, before crashing on an Class L planet in the Takara sector, a few parsecs short of reaching the Alpha Quadrant. Also in this timeline, Starfleet Intelligence had salvaged a Borg temporal transmitter from the debris of a Borg cube in the Beta Quadrant. ( ) A Borg ship, commandeered by liberated drones and Axum, was located in a remote sector of the Beta Quadrant patrolling the border of fluidic space. ( ) When members of the Hierarchy captured Captain Janeway and forced The Doctor to obtain Voyager s warp core for them, he impersonated Janeway and told Commander Chakotay a cover story involving a fictitious R'Kaal Imperium which supposedly controlled "thousands of parsecs from here to the edge of the Beta Quadrant." ( ) Background information '' video game, depicting Klingon and Romulan space in the Beta Quadrant]] The Fen Domar, with whom Voyager was engaged in battle in an alternate timeline, may very likely be a Beta Quadrant civilization. This is based on the ships close proximity to the quadrant's border in and Admiral Kathryn Janeway's comments that the ship would have encountered them just a few years after the events of that episode. According to Star Trek Encyclopedia, Earth marks the border between Alpha and Beta Quadrants. This notion seems to be supported by a graphic from "Year of Hell, Part I" and the display graphic on the PADD from . http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/images/ae990050495ed308f2dddf80cbe72bdc Dialogue in Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine however firmly establish that Earth is located on the Alpha Quadrant side of the border. According to Star Trek Encyclopedia, Federation, Klingon, and Romulan territories are situated both in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. Again, in dialogue from Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine all three powers and governments in their vicinities have been exclusively referred to as being located in the Alpha Quadrant. According to Star Trek: Star Charts, the Beta Quadrant was home to the Vulcans, Andorians, Orions, Bolians, Son'a, Risians, Organians, Coridan, Axanar, Nausicaans, Suliban, Gorn and a many other alien races. According to the book, some of the early voyages of the took place in the Beta Quadrant with only a few excursions into the Alpha Quadrant. See also * Alpha Quadrant * Gamma Quadrant * Delta Quadrant Related links * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets * Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships cs:Kvadrant Beta de:Beta-Quadrant es:Cuadrante Beta fr:Quadrant Beta ja:ベータ宇宙域 nl:Beta Kwadrant pl:Kwadrant Beta sv:Betakvadranten Category:Regions Category:Cartography